The new cultivar is the result of planned breeding program, conductor by the inventor, Barry Fretwell in Exeter, Great Britain. The seed parent is an unpatented, proprietary Clematis lanuginosa referred to as ‘P-3-833’. The pollen parent is an unpatented, proprietary Clematis patens referred to as ‘P-7-13’. The cross was made during 2006 and the selection of the new variety was made in 2009.
After selecting and isolating the new cultivar, asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘BFCCDEL’ was first performed in in Exeter, Great Britain at a nursery by vegetative cuttings in 2010. ‘BFCCDEL’ has since produced multiple generations, and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.